


A Mew You

by VampirePaladin



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Cannibalism, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the fusion of girl and animal DNA wasn't as nice as it was in the anime/manga?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mew You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dark_fest.
> 
> Prompt: Any, any, The clock struck twelve.

Zakuro lay curled up on the floor of her bedroom. The plush carpeting pressed its image into her bare flesh. She wore only a bra and panties. It felt too hot to wear anything else. The air conditioner was at its highest setting possible. Still Zakuro lay on the floor, almost motionless. She whimpered occasionally. It was just too hot in here. 

There was a knock on the door. A human voice sounded. It was her manager. She knew who it was and she could guess what he would be saying, yet for some reason she could not understand a word he said. She uttered something in reply. He was banging at her door. She glared at the door through the darkness of her room. Did he not understand her before?

She got onto her hands and knees, crawling to the door. It was too hot to stand on her legs. It took two attempts to turn the knob and open the door. She crouched there, glaring at him through the dark doorway.

He took a step back when he saw her. The unmistakable look of fear adorned his face. It made Zakuro grin. He screamed something and ran away. She growled. He could have at least closed the door. It was letting even more heat in.

She reached out one hand into the hot light and quickly pulled the door shut. It was easier than when she had tried to turn the knob at least. With the door closed she went back to her spot. 

She began to pull at her skin with her nails. It was too hot. It itched. It hurt. Her nails were not strong enough. She brought her hands to her mouth and began gnawing at her skin with teeth that were too sharp. It did not make her feel better but she kept doing it. 

Zakuro got up from her spot. She sniffed the air. There was a scent. It was something she had never smelt before. She began to salivate. Crawling, she went over to the window. The light of the moon shone in on her. One ear flicked. Down on the street she could see the source of the smell. Her tail wagged.

She pushed up the windowsill, careful not to let it creak like it normally did. Without thinking about it, she leapt from the window and to the street below. There was only a small puff of sound to mark her landing. Her eyes were locked onto her goal. Zakuro silently advanced. 

The man turned around. He screamed. Briefly illuminated in the street lights was a teenage girl that looked remarkably like the idol Zakuro Fujiwara. Yet, this girl could not be Zakuro. She had wolf ears, a tail and a feral expression he had never seen on a human before. He started to run.

She dashed a few steps before she tackled him. Her teeth went to his throat for the killing blow. The flesh of her prey tasted so good to the wolf-girl. She continued to feast on her prey as the clock struck twelve.

The Mew Project was complete.


End file.
